1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply device, a test apparatus, and a power supply voltage stabilizing device. In particular, the present invention relates to a power supply device for supplying source current to an electronic device.
2. Related Art
Electronic devices employing CMOS semiconductors and so forth have the nature of great change in source current due to the actions of the internal circuit thereof. On the other hand, conventional voltage generating circuits for an electronic-device performance/characteristic test are known, which have a function for supplying voltage to a load with small change in voltage as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-333249 (pp. 2 to 4, FIGS. 1 to 5).
In recent years, improved fine processing technology has accelerated development of high-speed and low-power-consumption electronic devices, requiring a small margin of change in voltage to be applied to such electronic devices. Accordingly, a test apparatus for testing such electronic devices requires a higher-precision power supply device.